One Piece The New Era
by KingofdaNRTH
Summary: The Pirate Era of Monkey D Luffy and the straw hat pirate crew is over and pirates have vanished for over 12 years but they are slowely coming back and the marines are growing in strength and the Tornado Pirate crew is here to put it all to an end, welcome to One Piece The New Era where you go on a journey with the Tornado pirates taking on the strongest of opponents.
1. Chapter 1

_**One Piece The New Era**_

_** I own my oc's in my story for i created them**_

**Chapter 1 an Old Friend**

**Twelve years after the pirate era of the straw hat crew a small crew are now on a adventure to end it once and for all the world has been at war for twelve years but now a whole new generation of pirates and Marines have entered the sea and there harder and more badass than ever and someones got to put them in there place welcome to One Piece The New Era. **

Our story starts on an island free from the marines and pirates for twelve years where a 19-year-old boy is having a drink after finishing his intensive training. The bar he is in is called "The King and Grock" which is known far and wide as the only destination where you can be safe from pirates and marines.

Inside the bar there is a lazy styled balck haired man begining to sit down at a bar stall before gaining a smirk. The man's choice of clothing was a long-sleeved white dress shirt which is currently open to reveal his six packs which he gained from all his years of training which made the female pirates in the bar bite their lips before looking away, a long black and white checkered scarf that fell to his knees, baggy black shorts and wooden sandals.

The man was sitting down at the counter with a thoughtful look on his face before he ordered his drink.

"Can I have some milk and an apple pie please ?" the man asked in a quite tone while the barman with an unusual long grey beard turned to face the man before letting out a loud laugh which made the other people in the bar turn to face them.

"Milk, milk! Hahaha you want milk go to another bar we only sell real man's drinks here boy" the man mocked before he found the mans hands around his throat as quickly as a snake .

"All I asked for was some milk and an apple pie not to be laughed at by an Old man whose head while be laying on the ground in a few seconds if I don't see what I ordered" the man said before the man released his hands from the barman .

"_**Jamzen Miragashi!" **_A voice shouted out before the sounds of footsteps could be heard. _**Slice!**_ _**CLANK!**_

"Tanta" Jamzen said calmly "aren't you supposed to be in prison"

"I was" Tanta said with a smirk as he removed the bandana from his mouth "I was but when I heard that my best friend was going to change the world I was dying to see him" Tanta said before he let a small chuckle "well the guards where dying anyway" Tanta said before he sat next to Jamzen and took one of his now arrived sodas before chugging half of it down.

Tanta is the same age as Jamzen and has the same wild hair style as him but his hair is light brown. He is currently wearing a black cotton jacket, a dark blue shirt long, black trouser that was tucked into black boots but what made everyone glance at him were the few stains of fresh blood that covered parts of his clothing.

"I see you're the still hot-headed Jamzen that dragged me to prison three months ago" Tanta said as he slapped Jamzen on his back with a grin plastered on his face.

"While you're the still blood crazy manic that nearly killed how many 35 people for no reason" Jamzen said making Tanta mock glare at him.

"It was 45 people and it was a good reason too they made fun of my boots" Tanta said

"Anyway let me show you our first mate I think you will like him a lot" Jamzen said with a smirk on his face

"I thought I was going to be your first mate" Tanta said as he gave Jamzen the puppy dog eyes.

"Why the hell would I want a cold-blooded killer as my first mate" Jamzen asked while he gave Tanta a questioning glance.

"Because it would be fun" Tanta said with a smirk on his face as he took a slice of the apple pie.

"Shut up and let's go" Jamzen told him before he glared at the barman "the service here is terrible" Jamzen said as he began to leave.

"Want me to take care of him captain" Tanta said before his sword made of blood appeared from his hand.

The barman stared at Tanta in shock and fear before he ducked under the counter.

"No!" Jamzen shouted as he grabbed Tanta's arm "the last thing we need is people to know that pirates are coming back now let's go" Jamzen told him as they walked out of the bar and took a right turn towards the jungle.

_**(***)**_

Tanta and Jamzen finally get through the jungle and reach a strange beach covered in pebbles and nice sand and one dock with a strange ship on it.

"Thought you said it weren't going to be long" Tanta shouted at Jamzen

"Don't worry it's just around the corner" they go around a tree and reach a beach on the beach lies a red bodied fish man with long curly black hair fast asleep before Jamzen gave him a swift kick to the ribs and said "wake the hell up Jingero! " Jamzen shouted

Jingero mumbled something while he clutched his ribs before slowly standing up. Jingero's choice of clothing was dark blue shorts that reached his knees, a black headband and wooden sandals.

"You said you wouldn't be back till tomorrow" Jingero said with a small grin before giving Tanta a threating glare "and who is that ugly woman you brought with you"

"This is my friend Tanta "He !" just escaped from prison" Jamzen said with a smile "I haven't seen him for over two years now"

Tanta soon joined the conversation "Who's the walking sushi calling a girl" Tanta said with an angry expression on his face.

_**(***)**_

"Well I was out in the ocean minding my own business "oh here we go" Tanta said while finding somewhere to sit.

When suddenly out of nowhere a huge explosion appeared from this island I fell in the water and couldn't move thanks to my devil fruit Jingero then popped up out of nowhere and brought me to the island where I awoke to see an old enemy it was vagan theory me and him fought a long time ago at my home town Skypeia.

"Jamzen I haven't seen you in a long time" Vagan said with an evil stare

I was still in shock "same here your arm still hurting from our fight"

Vagan turned extremely angry "you some of a bitch you know you ripped it of"

Jamzen laughs hysterically "I know I just love hearing it come from you"

Vagan started running at full speed towards me "that's it your **dead jamzen !"**

I made air circulate in my hand ready to release at any moment when all of a sudden Jingero ran over and used fish man karate against Vagan before he got to me Vagan flew off into the sea I had to thank him

"Thanks but I could have handled him" Jamzen says as he puts his hand over Jingero's shoulder

"I bet u could but I wanted to help" Jingero says as he wipes the blood of his hand

"Hey I know this a bit sudden but you want to join my pirate crew?" Jamzen asks Jingero

"Hmm maybe what are you called first?" Jingero asks Jamzen

"Were called the Tornado pirate crew" Jamzen says while he takes out a giant flag from his pocket and opens it up it shows a jolly rogger with two tornados trapped inside its eyes

"Why tornado pirates? "Jingero asks Jamzen

"Oh well I have eaten the air fruit and I grew up on an island surrounded by tornados so I guess the name just fitted" Jamzen replied

Jingero then stood up and said "I always wanted to be in a pirate crew sure ill join you"

Jamzen then jumped with joy and said "we should celebrate let's go to a bar"

"Sorry but I'm going fix up this ship you go and when you come back ill have everything fixed captain" Jingero said as he winked at Jamzen

"Ok do you want anything?" Jamzen asked as he started to walk towards the town.

"Sure get me a soda" Jingero replied before he began to fix their ship.

**_(***)_**

"And that's pretty much how we met" Jamzen said while looking back at Tanta.

Tanta then claps "That was the longest story I have ever heard" Tanta says while getting up

"Well you ready to go" Jamzen says while staring at their boat it is made out of dark oak wood and has white and red trims. The boat it's self looks big enough to hold 30 people.

"What do you call this rickety old thing?" Tanta asks with a small smirk on his face

"This rickity old thing is called The **Cyclone" **Jamzen says while looking at the boat

"You two finished c'mon let's go" Jingero says as he jumps onto the boat and handles the steering wheel

Jamzen and his crew then set off sail for a new adventure

**(***)**

1 week later the crew have run out of food and are desperate for an island to show up.

"Land ahoy" Jamzen shouts to the others as the Cyclone reaches land

"Oii Jingero wake up were at land" Tanta shouts into Jingero's room

Jingero then jumps out of bed and wobbles and hits the wall of his room and gets back up "Damn u Tanta u made me fall over" Jingero shouts

Jamzen then gets Tanta who is laughing at Jingero "hahaha" and picks him up and chucks him of the boat onto the dock and then shouts "Jingero get your ass to the deck now"

"Ok ok just wait im getting some things" Jingero shouts as he puts all of his money into a bag with food and drink

"Ok let's go Jamzen" Jingero says as he approches Jamzen

"Good you took long enough" Jamzen says as both of them leave the ship and start to enter the town

"Where our we" Tanta asks with a confused expression

"You sir are in **The great town of fire Unihus" **a tall person with a long purple jacket, bright green hair and a weirdly shaped top hat with a whole at the top says

"Who are you?" Jingero asks

"Yeah who are you?" Jamzen asks aswell

"I am the town mayor hungry"

"Why are you called that" Tanta asks

"Well im always hungry haha"Hungrey replies

"Ok where is the nearest butchers" Jamzen imidetley asks

"Go through that alleyway and you should arrive there its right at the end of it" Hungry tells Jamzen with a small grin on his face

"Cool guys im going to get the food Tanta you get the sake and Jingero you do what ever you want"

"Ok captain" Tanta replies

"I'll stay here and guard the ship I don't like the looks these people are giving me" Jingero replies

"Ok im going see you later guys meet back here at eight o'clock ok ?" Jamzen asks

"Yes captain" Tanta says at the same time as Jingero

Jamzen walks through the alleyway to find an empty dark abandoned room he goes inside "hello anyone there" he asks before entering

"Ah a new meal the name is nightmare sorry to say but im going to eat you now"said by something in the darkness

"Ah let's make this quick im hungrey!" Jamzen says while clinching his fist

"_**Kaze Kaze no tornado slice**_!" Jamzen shouted before his wrist turned into a small tornado

Nightmare than got hit with a barrage of high speed wind that sliced him to pieces _**SLASH**_**!**

"Ahh you will pay for that" Nightmare lifts his leg and swings it towards Jamzen's stomach

The kick goes straight through Jamzen and hits the wall "Ahhhhhh what are you a ghost?" Nightmare asks

"Ha no im your worst nightmare" Jamzen says as he punches Nightmare with his hand wrapped in high velocity air _**SMASH!**_

"Arghh damn you you monster" Nightmare says as he falls to the ground

"I'm not a monster im just a pirate" Jamzen said as walked towards the smashed wall and then levitated the debrie from when Nightmare kicked the wall and shot all of it at Nightmare _**WOOSH****!**_

Nightmare dodges them all and then puts both hands on his hip and laughs "hahaha"

"Why are you laughing you are already dead" Jamzen says while slamming his hand in a downward motion in the air

Nightmare stops laughing and looks around only to see all the debrie surrounding him "ahh shit" Nightmare says as he gets crushed by the rocks and bricks

Jamzen then spots a pile of meat on a table "Oh yeah ill take this" Jamzen says as he picks up the meat and shoves it into his mouth and then turns to Nightmare

"Ha you were a girl, you look like a monkey" Jamzen then leaves with a small grin on his face

**(***)**

Tanta enters a bar after hearing about it from drunk slobs in the town and looks there for some sake for the crew.

"Hey barman you got any sake?" Tanta asks while looking around for any suspicious people

"Yeah just give me a minute got to get the barrels how much you want?" The barman asks while pouring a pint for a customer

"Give me 4 barrels" Tanta says while he snatches a mug from a drunken guy who seems to be sleeping

"H-Hey y-you g-give b-back my m-mug b-before I k-kill y-you" the drunken man says as he points at Tanta

"Oh sorry is this yours here you go" Tanta smashes the mug into the man's face knocking him onto the ground **_THUD!_**

"look what he did to the captain!" One of the people at the tables shouted before everyone stood up and surrounded Tanta

"Hey kid when you mess with our captain you mess with us!" A large fat bald man as he grabbed Tanta's head and smashed his skull into the bar which broke apart in an explosion of spinters. _**THUD!**_

"That's it you and this whole bar have sealed their fate!" Tanta shouted in joyous rage while slowly standing before his blood started to push the splinters out of his face before healing his wounds.

"Oh yeah what's a little man like you going to do against all of us?" the bald man asked before he punched Tanta across his face making blood escape from his mouth.

Tanta didn't say anything as he rubbed the place the man punched him before he spat his blood in the man's eyes

"spitting is a cowards way to fight!" One of the pirates surrounded Tanta shouted before the bald man started to clutch his face in pain as smoke was coming off his face.

"AHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD" The bald man shouted in pain before the passed out from the pain making everyone take a few steps back. **_THUD! _**

"It's called the Chi,Chi No Acid spit" Tanta said calmly as he glared at the pirates around before he rolled up his sleeves and crouched down and removed the dagger the bald man had on him and sliced both his forearms making blood rush out and the pirates take another step back.

"If You still want revenge for you worthless captain and idiot of a first mate then come on or leave because I gotta be somewhere in a few minutes" Tanta said with slight annoyance in his voice before his blood stopped dripping from his arms and quickly hardened into scythe blades "This is called the Chi,Chi no Scythes lets see if you can survive" Tanta said with a blood thirsty grin before he lunged at the nearest two pirates and sliced them clean in half.

The rest of the drunken crew run of in fear

"Yeah go on run you cowards" Tanta says while releasing the two blood swords

**_(***)_**

"Oi Tanta is that you?" Jamzen asks as he can't see who the man is as he is covered in blood

"Yeah it's me let's go make your self useful carry these" Tanta says as he throws the barrels at Jamzen

"But I'm already carrying th..." Jamzen says as he creates two clouds that catch the two barrels cloud carrier:Jamzen forms two clouds behind him

"You could have warned me" Jamzen says to Tanta who is carrying the over two barrels on his back

"yeah but that wouldn't have been has funny" Tanta says with giant grin on his face

"shut up your lucky i caught them" Jamzen says as his face goes red

"Come on let's go back to the ship" Tanta says as he walks in front of Jamzen

They both start to race each over

**(***)**

Jingero is left to guard the ship as has nothing to do so he decides to go to the sea-side café for some food as it is close to the ship so he can see it while he is eating.

"Hey mam can I have some fresh cod please?" Jingero asks the woman at the till

"No! we dont like your kind here get out you creep" The pretty woman said

"Screw you im hungrey give me those chips/fries" Jingero says sadly as he grabs the chips/fries from the counter _**Grrr!**_

"Help captain I got the gold" A strange girls says who has blue hair, white and yellow shirt with a black thin waistcoat and small light blue jean shorts and some sandals

"W-What who are you get away from me" Jingero says angrily

"But captain, Ok whatever you take care of them" the strange woman says

"Wait what" Jingero says while he glares at the people who are chasing her

"Oh you're the captain then i guess we will just kill you first then" the two angry pirates wearing biker goggles and red jumpers

"you know what i have had it with this mother fucking island all the humans here are fucking horrible im gonna kick your ass bend over bitch"

"Get him" the angry pirates said

"Ok ok you guys a going to try to kill a 10 ft tall Fishman with muscles that can choke out a sea-king" Jingero said before tighting his bandana and getting into his fighting stance.

"We killed your kind before and we'll doing again, right now!" A pirate with a shotgun shouted as he walked over to Jingero and pointed his shotgun at his chest.

Jingero had an enraged look on his face as he grabbed the barrel of the shotgun and bent it so the barrel was facing the now scared fat pirate "what did you just say?"

"What the hell you're a monster" the pirate says while stumbling backwards

"No you people are the real monsters!" Jingero shouted before he pulled the shotgun forward making the fat pirate stumble towards him "Fish man karate:5,000 BrickFist!"

Jingero shouted before delivering a powerful uppercut to the fat pirate in front of him sending him flying into the sky while blood and teeth fell from the sky like rain

"Brother what did you do to h..." before the fat pirate can say anything fish man karate:hundred brick fist!

Jingero shouted before straight punching the fat pirate in his face breaking his nose and sending him into the café he had just being kicked out of

"Serve him he'll need it" Jingero said while walking back to the boat only to find Jamzen and Tanta there already

"Jingero i thought you was watching the ship and are those guys pirates ?" Jamzen asked while putting the barrels on the ship

"I was but i got into some trouble and no there not just posers acting as pirates bandits i think let's go anyway i don't like it here" Jingero says while jumping on the ship

"My thoughts exactly" Tanta says while putting the barrels of saké down the crew then hears the sound of thunder striking down and someone screaming _**AHHHHH!**_

"what the hell was that" Jamzen says as he investigates the sound coming from his cabin he opens the door to find the blue haired women knocked out with a bag of gold and Jamzen's wardrobe on top of her

"Are you okay? guys come here quick!" Jamzen says while crouching beside her

Jingero and Tanta rush into Jamzen's cabin

"What the hell who is this Jamzen" Tanta says while looking at her up and down with a small nosebleed

"She is that dumb girl who called me her captain and made me fight the guys who were chasing her" Jingero says while clinching his fist in anger

"Leave her Jingero she looks nice" Tanta says while wiping the blood away from his nose

"She could be helpful" Jamzen said while picking her up and laying her on his bed

"Lets go leave her alone till she wakes up" Jamzen says while taking the crew back to the deck

"Let's leave i found a place we can go" Jamzen said while he brung out a map

"Woah ok where is it?" Tanta asks

"Yeah where is it Jamzen?" Jingero asks while putting his hand on Tanta's shoulder

"It's called The Grand Line" Jamzen replies

"Woah Jamzen you have upped your game buddy" Tanta says with a shockfull expression on his face

"Ahh I have some friends there who want to help change this crummy world" Jingero says with a smirk on his face

"You guys ready" Jamzen said while he grabbed the steering wheel

"you bet" Jingero said while jumping in the on deck pool

"Hell yeah maybe we might meet some new women haha" Tanta says while he starts punching a wooden sparing doll

"Well then let's go" Jamzen says.

**I really enjoyed making this chapter , tell me what you think of the changes i made and thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 the adventure begings

**_Chapter 2 _**

**_ The beginning of the New Era_**

The blue haired girl wakes up to only find herself on Jamzen's bed, she then gets out of bed and begins to walk onto the deck of The Cyclone while resting her hand on her head which is now slightly bruised.

"So you finally decide to wake up ?" Tanta says while jumping down from his cabin onto the deck

"Y-yes w-who are you guys?"

"We are the Tornado pirates" Jamzen says while hovering over jingero who was sitting calmly inside the decks jacuzzi

"Hey Jamzen" Jingero says

"Yeah" Jamzen says

"your ass is right above my head!" Jingero shouts as he picks Jamzen up and throws him onto the deck

"H-hey y-you bully leave Jamzen alone here take this" the blue haired girl clinched her fist and encased her hand in lightning and full face punched Jingero sending him into the sea

"Hey Jamzen put her in the crew i like her she can beat up sushi face for me" Tanta says while leaning over the boat to see Jingero building up water in his hands

"Hey Jingero calm down dont doe something reckless now" Jamzen says while slightly opening his hands

Jingero doesn't listen and jumps out of the water and shouts Water Shot: Builds water into a bullet and fires at the blue haired girl who is still recovering from her attack which took a lot of power out of her

"Nooo!" Jamzen shouts as he spreads his hands and created a strong wall of wind stopping the water shot he then ran at Jingero and got him into a hold stopping him from moving

"Jamzen let go of me im not letting some girl mess with me my grandfather will be ashamed to call me a fellow Fishman!" Jingero says while he struggles to escape

"No Jingero she's a woman and she was only sticking up for me stop being so serious all the time she is just a woman for fuck sake" Jamzen says while gripping Jingero tighter

"Hahaha this is so funny sushi got beat up by a girl hahaha" Tanta laughed while holding his stomach from laughing too hard

"Shut the fuck up Tanta you're not making this any better!" Jamzen said while before making a cloud and gagging Tanta

"Let me go Jamzen i will not hold back from a puny girl" Jingero sayed to Jamzen while trying to break free

"No stop being such an asshole she fucking protected me I now you was messing about now calm the fuck down before i get involved!"

"Jamzen im sorry im calm know it's just i never like getting hit by a woman" Jingero says as he stops trying to get out of Jamzen's hold

"Its ok Jingero just don't fucking pull that shit ever again i swear to god i will fucking take you down next time you do that" Jamzen says as he releases Jingero

"Yes captain im sorry" Jingero says as he walks over to the girl

"I'm sorry for trying to hurt you I could have killed you do you forgive me?" Jingero asks the blue haired girl

"It's fine im sorry for the damage I did to you" The girl says as she gets up after moving out-of-the-way of the water shot

"It's ok we never got your name, Who are you?" Jingero asks

"Oh sorry my name is Mina Kuzi" Mina replied

"Mina what a nice name hurry up Jamzen put her in the fucking crew" Tanta says while putting his arm around Mina

"sure sure that's if she want's to" Jamzen replies

"Yeah ok I'll join you guys" Mina says with a wink

"Fuck yeah were gonna get so many bitches" Tanta shouted with joy

"Calm the fuck down jesus you sound like a fucking horny teenager" Jingero said while getting back into Jacuzzi

"Haha god damn you guys make me laugh" Jamzen said while putting his arm around Mina

A fog spreads around the ship and the sea making it impossible to see anything

"What the hell is going on?" Tanta says to Jingero who is still sitting inside the Jacuzzi

"I don't know but this don't look good" Jingero said while standing up

"Dont worry its just some fog it will clear in an hour or two" Mina says shocking the whole crew

"How the hell do you know that?" Tanta asks with his jaw dropped

"Its basic weather im a navigator after all" Mina says while flicking her hair backwards

"Anyway where is Jamzen?" Mina asks while looking around

"Oh god What the hell are you doing up there?!" Mina shouts to Jamzen who is now up in the air and now spreading his arms out

"Jamzen hows the weather up there?!" Tanta asks

"Ha good one" Jingero says to Tanta

"I'm getting rid of this wierd fog and its fucking freezing by the way Tanta thanks for asking" Jamzen replies while looking down onto the crew

Jamzen then sends two giant burst's of air out from each of his palms making the fog disappear only to show a marine ship and an island covered in snowy mountains high as the eye can see.

"Holy shit well guess we better get ready to fight" Jingero says while getting outside the pool and putting his flowery shirt and black bandana on

"Guess it is" Tanta says while getting the two daggers from his pocket and cutting both his arms releasing two blood swords

"Fuck it let's do this im ready to go" Mina says while wrapping her hand around her crystal necklace

Jamzen descends down to the ship "hey guys get ready? oh i already see you are ok then i think it's time we get rid of these guys" Jamzen says as he begins to sail the ship next to the marine ship but before that he can hear a microphone being put on

_**"Wind Master Jamzen Miragashi Bounty:8,000,000 beil you are wanted for Attacking a vice-admiral and for the theft of the world goverment flag you are sentenced to death, The Blood Demon Tanta (escaped prisoner) :9,000,000 beil you are accused of being a main suspect of the death of a vice-admiral and escaping from a medium level prison and Jingero the Fishman bounty:6,000,000 beil you are also wanted for a Attacking a vice-admiral Vagan theory and for resisting to be a slave for a celestial dragon" **_it seems you have been very naughty all of you are sentenced to death " the marine captain of the crew shouts threw a microphone.

"Who the hell are you and how do you know our names?" Jamzen asks the marine captain

"My name is not important but you and your crews bounty is now come here quietly or do i have to drag your sorry ass?" The captain asks

"Hey Jamzen, Tanta let's handle these guys ill swim to their ship and you surf on top of me Tanta" Jingero said while getting ready to jump into the water

"Your right let's fuck them up and Tanta?" Jamzen calls for Tanta

"Yeah i know no killing" Tanta says with a sigh

"No i want you to get your fucking blood swords out and destroy some bastard marines that ok with you?" Jamzen asks while going towards Mina

"Captain im really starting to like you" Tanta says while licking his blood sword

Jingero jumps into the water and let's Tanta surf on top of him _**Swoosh!**_

"Go left Jingero" Tanta says to Jingero while he started to make cuts along both of his arms on top of Jingero

"Stay inside Mina it's not safe out here" Jamzen says as he launches into the air

"Yes captain" Mina says as she goes inside the Cyclone's kitchen

Jamzen started to release two air waves out of his hands at the ship before shouting

"**Kaze Kaze no**** Air Beam Emission!"**

after two powerful air beams jetted out of Jamzen's hands and flew towards two marine ships which collapsed on its self as the middle parts of their ships exploded from the force of the attack

" "That should take care of them" Jamzen said with a smirk before he glanced down at Jingero and Tanta

"Got it Captain" Jingro said before Jamzen launched himself of his back and high into the sky before disappearing in the suns rays "This is going to be fun" Jingero said with a chuckle as he swam underneath two marine ships.

"Everyone hold your ground and show these pirates the power of the marines**!**" The marine captain shouted before two marine ships fired cannons towards their ship. _**BOOM,BOOM**_

"Oh crap! Mina shouts as she runs out of the kitchen "Ahhh!" Mina screams as she falls over her lands on one of Jamzen's weights "Oh yeah Aghhhhhh" Mina sucks the steel right from the weight and then turns her arm into steel like a cyborg

"Fuck of Marines you can't hurt me im Mina the Absorber" Mina says as she bends down her knees and waits for the cannonball to be directly above her and then jumps and punches the cannonball with her steel fist _**SCHHH!**_the cannonball split in two

"Oh yeah Mina is awesome Tanta says as he sees her brave action

"Knew she would be of some use" Jamzen says as he glides down onto the captain's ship

Jamzen and Jingero have now reached the Marine captain's ship and now on board

"So your The Wind Master Jamzen huh you don't look so tough" The Marine captain said while sliding his sword out of its sheath _**SCREETCH!**_

"Why don't you come over here and find out dog breath" Jamzen said while creating a small tornado inside his hand behind his back

"How dare you im gonna enjoy killing you Jamzen Miragashi" The captain said while starting to sprint towards Jamzen

Jamzen gets the tornado and puts it on the floor making a hole for him to jump down inside of the ship_** SMASH****!**_

"Get back here you dirty snake" The captain says as he jumps down in the whole after him

"Haohohohoh where am i you dirty marine?" Jamzen laughs in the darkness of the lower deck

"damn it i cant see shit" The captain said while blindly looking for Jamzen and making swings with his sword _**SWISH!**_ missing every time

"Aww that was close but not close enough" Jamzen said before appearing on top of the ship looking down onto the captain

"How the hell did you get there?" The captain said as he looked up to see jamzen with a large wolf made of air standing next to him

"Easy i used my Kaze Kaze fruit powers to make an illusion that I jumped into the whole when really i jumped in the air and created this little friend" Jamzen said while patting the air wolf

"Damn it I was tricked by a low life pirate" The captain said as he put his sword away

Kaze Kaze No Air Wolf Attack: Jamzen released the wolf into the hole making it attack the captain _**BARK!,CRUSH!**_

"Thats a good boy" Jamzen said as he patted the air wolf "

"Go on you can go now" Jamzen said before letting the air wold disappear into the sea

"Oii captain there is a ship getting away" Jingero said while punching the last marine on the ship _**POW!**_

"oh let it go im hungry get Mina to cook something" Jamzen said as he jumped into the air and flew back to his ship and Jingero jumped into the water and climbed back on board

"Oii Mina, Tanta where are you!?" Jamzen shouts

"Where the hell are they?" Jamzen thought to himself

"Jamzen you find them?" Jingero asked

"No i did find her crystal necklace doe" Jamzen said as he pulled out her necklace

"Oh ok i think it might be a good idea to stop at that island" Jingero said while looking through a telescope at the island

"And why would we want to do that?" Jamzen asked while leaning on the side of the ship

"because Mina is being tied up by some marines" Jingero says while unwrapping his bandana

"Holy shit i told her to stay inside" Jamzen says while slowly walking over to the wheel of the ship

"Oh man we got to do something" Jingero said while putting the bandana on

"Your right and we are let's go we got a crewmate to save" Jamzen says as he turns the wheel facing them

"Yeah okay Tanta get ready i got an idea" Jingero says before Jamzen began to turn the wheel of the ship making it turn towards the Island a fog then appeared again and made the ship unable to see.

**Please review this story I will be very grateful and as always thank you for reading**


	3. Chapter 3 The Island of the lost

**Chapter 3**

**The Island of the Lost**

"Oii jamzen I see a lighthouse maybe they took her their Jingero says while pointing it out

"Maybe I still don't get it why take her she had no bounty remember when the captain was saying our bounties so why take her" Jamzen wonders why and scratches his head

"True but we can ask questions later were here" Tanta says as he drops the anchor

"Ok guys here we go" Jamzen says as he jumps from the boat onto the half wrecked dock Jingero and Tanta both join him

"Man its cold here" Jingero starts to shiver and for once is wearing a shirt its royal blue

"Calm down look there's a sign post" Tanta says as he starts to read it

leave here now this island is under captain Geosis leader of the Nice pirates protection anyone who enters without permission will be captured dead or alive

"Fuck that i have a crew mate to save" Jamzen says as he knocks the sign into the sky he then walks the path towards the lighthouse with Jingero and Tanta following

"So there are still pirates about even in the Long sea" Tanta says with a questionable face

"Seems so" Jingero replies

"Look there's three paths which is the right one?" Tanta asks

"Oh this just keeps getting worse and worse ok im going to follow the right path Jingero you go to the left and Tanta go straight up

"Oh why does he get to go to the left?" Tanta says with a whiney voice

"Stop being a little bitch what the hell is wrong with you Tanta you're not normally like this" Jamzen says with his hand on his hip

"I don't know but i like the look of that path" Tanta says while slowly moving towards it

"Ahh hell nah move man im going this way" Jingero says as he sprints down the left path

"I'll see you again soon find Mina that's our only mission" Jamzen says as he walks calmly down the right path

"Damn it guess i have to go here then" Tanta then walks down his path

the sign Jamzen hit into the air falls and sticks into the ground snow covers it only to show the captain's name Geosis

_**(****)**_

"Bero Bero Bero someones been here captain" A strange man says as he picks up the sign

"I can see that Almond" Captain Geosis says he's at least 7 foot tall big built he is wearing a strange brown pirate hat, a dark red jacket with a dark purple shirt with a large collar and he is also wearing black long trousers with a dark red satchel attached to his side and lastly some dark red boots and his hair is thick brown and his eye colour is brown

"Bero Bero Bero it seems there is three of them a swordsman a Fishman and AHHHHH no the last one he is something else he seems almost not even human" Almond says in terror of Jamzen

"Ha that's good finally a challenge" Geosis says while he starts to follow the right path after Jamzen

"Wait captain where should i go?" Almond asks instantley

"Go straight you defeat the swordsman leave the Fishman for Nemo" Geosis says as he slips into the blizzard

"Yes captain that swordsman wont know what hit him" Almond says as he walks down the same path as Tanta

_**(****)**_

"Damn its cold there's a cave with a fire in it i guess ill check it out" Jingero thinks to himself as he walks up to the cave

"AHHHHHHHHHH" a mysterious scream comes from inside the cave

"Hello anyone there?!" Jingero screams in a nervous voice

Jingero starts to walk inside the cave he notices a door he can water dripping from the ceiling _**DRIP! DRIP!**_

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_Jamzen knocks on the strange door a strange man opens a small hatch in the door

"Password?" the strange man asks Jamzen

"Huggh Geosis" Jamzen thinks about the sign and remembers the captain's name and thinks that is maybe the password

"Ha well guess what your wrong" The strange man closes the hatch

"aghh for fuck sake Mina could be in there I got to find a new way in" Jingero thinks to himself

Jingero looks around and finds a small sleeping blanket and checks it to find a small remote inside

"Ha wonder what this does" Jingero says as he presses the red button on the remote _**BEEP! BOOP!**_

Jingero has opened a secret stairway underneath the camp fire

"Guess im going down here then" Jingero says as he walks down into the dark stairway.

_** (****)**_

Tanta meanwhile is having a bit of trouble finding somewhere to go

"Damn it it's too cold Mina Mina damn it even if she was here she wouldn't be able to hear me this blizzard is too noisy" Tanta says while wrapping his arms into his chest

The blizzard comes to a sudden halt

"What the hell" Tanta says as he hears a weird laugh

"Bero Bero Bero ahh I finally found you" Almond says as he slowly rests his hand on his long light green sword case / Almond Captain Geosis First mate 5 foot 9 inches, Long blond hair help back by a large bandana saying Reader with a book in the D, White shirt with large collar, Yellow trench coat, light brown trousers, dark brown boots with yellow laces, Green eyes in a snake shape

"So you are one of the Reader pirates" Tanta says as he reaches for his dagger in his pocket

"Bero Bero Bero yes I am and I guess you're the swordsman of the Tornado pirates" Almond says as he clinched the green sword brim

"Ha I guess you will have to find out Tanta then rips a huge part of his right arm making a Katana like blood sword

**_(****)_**

Jamzen as reached the lighthouse but cant seem to open the door

"Fuck sake Mina could be in there,there must be another way in maybe i could fly to the top" Jamzen jumps into the air but doesn't seem to fly and just keeps falling

"Ha ha having some trouble?" Captain Geosis says while covered in a light steam

"What who are you where is Mina?" Jamzen asks while clinching his fist

"All in good time my boy you will find out soon enough" Captain Geosis says as he shows the key on his necklace

"Damn it tell me where she is and why can't I fly whats going on?" Jamzen asks while punching the steel door

"Calm down boy i will tell you everything all you have to do is die" Captain Geosis says as he took of his hat and layed it down on a nearby rock and then cracked his knuckles _**CRACK!**_

"Once im finished with you im saving Mina and getting my crew and leaving oh and also im going to make sure no one can be kidnapped again" Jamzen says as he turns his right arm into a tornado

_**(****)**_

Mina is now being put into a sea stone cell

"You better let me out of here or my nakama will kick your ass" Mina says as he she grabs the poll

Mina then drops to the floor as sea stone has the same effect as sea water to devil fruit users

"W-what i-is this?" Mina asks the guard

"That my dear is sea stone and don't worry about your nakama there in good hands captain Geosis is having some fun with one now

"What who is captain Geosis if he even lays a ha..." Mina is interrupted

"Now now little girl dont bad word captain Geosis I would hate to see such a beautiful girl get hurt

" Fine i know what will happen anyway Jamzen will save me" Mina says while holding her hands together and then sitting down on the bed

"You know your friend wont make it in time" A stranger says rom the other cell

"What do you mean and who are you?" Mina asks while standing up

"Dont you know whats going on here" The stranger says

"No what all i know is some marines captured me while i was hiding and then i ended up here" Mina says while rubbing her bruised forehead

"Ha you don't know this is where marines take pirates to gain some extra cash they capture you then they sell you to the Celistel Dragons" The stranger said as he stood up so Mina could see him ( He is 6 feet tall, Lazy blonde hair, black and yellow stripped shirt and black coloured trousers, black shoes and a long cigarette)

"Then were slaves now" Mina says while letting a tear drop down her face

_**Thats the end of this chapter wait for chapter 4 for the fight The Tornado pirates vs The Nice pirates and as always make sure to make a review **_


	4. Chapter 4 The fight

**Chapter 4 **

**The Tornado pirates VS The Nice pirates**

"Hey anyone here?" Jingero asks as he walks down the dark corridor

_**SPLASH!**_Jingero gets hit with some water

"What the hell was that?" Jingeo turns into a defensive stance opening his hands and crouching

"Ha ha here have this to dry you off" A stranger says

a towel lands in Jingeros hands

"Oh thanks" Jingero says as he rubs his face and starts to cry

"What w-why am i crying" Jingero says as he throws the towel and wipes his eyes

"Something called onions hahaha" The stranger says as he jumps out from the shadows

"Who are you and where is Mina?" Jingeros asks as he wipes his right eye

"It smells down here I think it's the onions" Nemo says as he picks his ear

(Nemo is 6 feet tall, skinny, orange afro with black stripes going through it, big yellow eyes, big orange buttoned shirt with black buttons and black stripes through it, long black bowling shoes)

"Oh and if you want to find out you have to catch me first" Nemo says as he pulls out a remote from his ear and pushes the button lighting up the room revealing a small underwater cave entrance on the right and a slide going down into the ground on the left

"I havent got time for your games tell me where she is now" Jingero says as he leaps to grab Nemo and Nemo jumps and does a backflip onto the side of the underwater cave entrance

"Over here you got to be faster than that to catch me" Nemo says as he jumps from the side into the cave

"Damn you" Jingero walks forward and steps on a x and hears an alarm go of

"Ohh you found the trap lucky you" Nemo says as he points up

"What trap" Jingero says as he looks up and sees a cage drop

As the cage falls Nemo pushes Jingero out of the way and jumps back into the underwater cave

"Why did you help me were fighting remember you're a Fishman after all" Jingero says as he walks to the side of the cave

"I did it so I could tell you where Mina is so that you could fight me first" Nemo says while juggling 6 metal balls in the cave

"Where is she then?" Jingero asks while clinching his wet fist

"If i tell you do you promise to fight me" Nemo says while catching 3 balls in each hand

"I promise I'll do anything to help my cremate" Jingero says while slowly descending into the cave

"Good all you have to do is go down that slide" Nemo says while juggling the 6 balls again

"Good I will as soon as im finished with you" Jingero says as he dives under the water

Jingero swims fast like a bullet at Nemo, Nemo throws one of the metal balls inside a water shot, Jingero sees it and leans out of the way, Nemo quickly throws another, Jingero doesn't react in time and is hit in the face knocking him into the side of rocks, _**Hugggh!**_, Jingero's nose starts to bleed "That's it" Jingero pulls back his right arm and shouts **Umidaiko/Water shockwave** punches the water sending a powerful shockwave towards Nemo,"Oh crap no no nooooo" Nemo is sent flying into the back of the cave and into the rock, "That should take care of you" Jingero says as he starts swimming away, "Wait" Nemo says in a quiet voice, "Your still alive huh" Jingero says while winding his arm, "embed these in the rock with me they were my fathers?" Nemo asks as he throws the 6 metal balls at Jingero, "Ok if thats what you want" Jingero throws the balls inside Nemo's arms and legs pinning him to the rock,"Thank you" Nemos says as he closes his eyes and dies

"Huh that was a good fight now it's time to save Mina" Jingero thinks to himself as he climbs out of the water and jumps down the slide going into the ground

_**(****)**_

"Yeah ok I'll find out as soon as your dead on this floor" Almond says as he unsheathed his katana

Tanta runs towards Almond and strikes with a big swing of his blood sword, Almond dodges and counters with an under body swipe with his katana, Tanta jumps and puts both of his feet together and lands on Almonds sword

"Get off you scum" Almond says as he turns his katana and swipes it upwards towards Tanta who uses the katana as a spring and jumps of it into the air

"Ha your dead already" Tanta says as he tries to block the attack but Almond's katana goes right through and cuts Tanta's face

"Ha am I doesn't seem like it" Almond says as he shakes the blood of his katana

"you'll pay for that" Tanta said while creating a katana like blade before shouting _**Black Death/A black blooded katana**_

"You think that can stop me im Almond the greatest one sword style swordsman there is" Almond said as he chucked his sword in the air and then picked up a giant log and threw that in the air aswell he then jumped in the air and sliced the log and created a bunch of wooden spears and kicked each one towards Tanta

Tanta dodged four of them but not the last two one hit his hand and another hit his shoulder, Tanta grunted and looked at his arm which is now covered in blood

"Ha you're done give up now and I might let you live" Almond said as he saw the arm or Tanta

"Done haha you make me laugh you're the one who is done" Tanta said as he generated a long sharp Katana out of the blood and began to walk towards Almond with a smirk on his face

"Damn it I guess I'll have to get rid of you it's been fun Tanta may you be happy in the after life" Almond says as kicks one of the logs towards Tanta and strikes at the same time the Log breaks, Tanta dodges the log and lets the log hit a rock and then stands behind Almond, "That was some good footwork but not good enough" Almond says as he turns to slice Tanta, Tanta instincts tell him to jump and he does right over Almonds sword, "Now you die!" Tanta says as he turns his sword facing downwards and lets gravity take its course and drops while holding the sword and sticking it right into Almonds head

The wind goes silent and Almond blinks one last time before crushing to the ground

"That was a good fight but that's not why im here" Tanta says as he begins his search for Mina

**_(****)_**

"Ha you think you can harm me with your steam you hot head hahaha" Jamzen said before feeling a little wierd

"I don't know you tell me" Captain Geosis says as Jamzen looks down to see a long steam like arm wrapped around his legs

"Ahh what let go!" Jamzen said before putting both wrists together and pushing wind out of his palms to get rid of the steam arm

"This aint over yet" Captain Geosis said before letting steam pour out of his body and turning pink

"Wait i feel ... it's Mina she's in trouble damn it I have to go we will finish this later" Jamzen said as he turns to the the giant steel door and begins to breathe in

"Nooo we finish this now" Geosis says before sending the steam towards Jamzen and covering his mouth and picking him up and sending him into a nearby rock _**CRASH! ARGHH!**_

"Damn I need to save her if you wont let me go I'll force you" Jamzen said before spawning a cloud and jumping on top of it

"You think that will help I'll just turn it into water" Geosis said before sending his steam towards Jamzen and the cloud

Jamzen moves out of the way and begins to breath in, Geosis notices and jumps in the air to give Jamzen a fatal blow, Jamzen is still dodging the steam, Geosis goes in for a punch to the chest of Jamzen only to go through him

"So your Logia too" Geosis said after flying straight through him and then catching his steam

"Yeah I am im also the guy who's going to kick your ass" Jamzen said before he began to breathe in once again

"Damn it just do what you got to do let's get this over with" Geosis says after feeling a little tired from the battle and annoyed by Jamzen reptiveness

Kaze Kaze no Roar:A huge pile of wind gathered in the mouth released in a single blow _**WOOSH!**_

Captain Geosis blocks the attack with his steam which creates a giant cloud of smoke

"Where are you were not finished" Geosis says before thinking too himself and realising what Jamzen's plan was all along

_**CRASH!**_The sound of the steel door is heard from outside the smoke

"I knew it" Geosis says before sending his steam into the ground to make himself be propelled into the air, he then notices the steel door and Jamzen are gone

"One day Jamzen one day" Geosis says before slowly falling into the smoke

**_(****)_**

"I know he will come he just will" Mina says while wiping the tear from her face

"And what if he does he can't break you out even the key to that cage is made from sea stone to prevent any escape" The stranger replies

"Who are you and how did you know that Jamzen was a devil fruit user?" Mina asks in frustration

"Ha i knew it I could sense his power from here and my name is Kyle im just an ordinary devil fruit user like yourself" Kyle says while sniffing the air

"What are you doing now?" Mina asks Kyle

"There coming your friends be aware if they do get you out you can't get far you have a tracker imbedded in your right arm

"Wait what" Mina says as she looks to her right arm and sees a light flickering from inside a scar

"They put one in all of us just incase they find out our bounty is higher than they thought" Kyle said as pulled his shirt sleeve up to show a blinking light inside his right arm

"Mina Mina where are you Mina?" Jamzen asks repeditley before spotting Mina in one of the cells

Jamzen immiditley tries breaking into the cell, Jamzen then turns motionless after the effect of the sea stone bars

"Oii kid get the key off the wall" Kyle says with a smirk on his face

Mina stands up while putting her hands into her chest

"Dont worry Mina I'll get you out" Jamzen says as he grabs the keys and after a few minutes eventually find the correct one

"Captain I'm sorry If you want me to leave I understand" Mina says while hugging Jamzen and crying like a baby

"Mina stop I would never make you leave I will train you make as strong as the rest of us don't worry your safe now" Jamzen says while looking into Mina's eyes

"Oh look at this a couple of love birds just get me out" Kyle says while finishing the last bit of his rum

"Who is this wise guy ?" Jamzen asks Mina with a distrustful face

"The name is Kyle, Kyle Greeves and you must be Jamzen ?" Kyle replies and asks

"Yeah what of it ?" Jamzen asks

"Nothing just heard some rumors about you that's all" Kyle says with a smirk before removing the tracker inside him with a small knife

"What the hell is that and what rumors ?" Jamzen asks with disgust

"This is a tracker put in us encase we try to escape and the rumors are you're dad's a Marine Admiral by the name of Hadert Miragashi but no one knows his power and Mina you better take your traker out too" Kyle says to Jamzen and Mina

"How do you know so much who are you ?" Jamzen asks furiously

"Me im just a messenger I have waited over a month for you to tell you your brother is still alive and well but will soon be put into the Kurai Prison in the Grand Line" Kyle says before he grabs the cell bars and bends them open and puts his hand on Jamzen's shoulder

"And why should i believe you ?" Jamzen asks Kyle while moving his hand of his shoulder

"Because im your step dad" Kyle says as shows a picture of him and Jamzen's mother

"What why would mother want a man like you ?" Jamzen asks Kyle

"Look I know we don't see eye to eye but your mother means the world two me" Kyle says while picking up his ruck sack from a wardrobe and walking towards the door

"I understand but where are you going now ?" Jamzen asks while putting the key inside Mina's cell lock

"Home" Kyle says as he walks into the blizzard

Jamzen opens the cell

"Captain what do we do know ?" Mina asks while putting a fur jacket on from the wall and piercing a knife inside her arm and removing the tracker

"What the hell, oh the same thing as Kyle sorry and yeah we go to the Grand Line, and find my brother and continue our journey" Jamzen said as he put his arm around Mina and went outside into the howling blizzard

_**That's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed the fight scenes and as always please review, Thank you for reading :D**_


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Plan**_

Jamzen and Mina have made it back to the Cyclone, They have gone inside the kitchen to get something to eat

"Can you cook ?" Jamzen ask's Mina

"No can you ?" Mina asks Jamzen with a smile

"Yeah but I warn you it's not good" Jamzen said as he removed two pieces of meat from the fridge and placed them in a tray

"So how did you get kidnapped in the first place I thought you was strong ?" Jamzen ask's Mina has a places the food inside an oven

"Well you told me to wait, so I did and out of nowhere a large sea stone cane hit me and I was falling unconscious I saw a Marine putting sea stone cuffs on me" Mina says as she puts her hand on the bruise on her forehead

"couldnt you do something ?" Jamzen asks as he hears a ding from the oven and puts lots of cold air around his two hands before taking out the two trays

"No and when I woke up they handed me to this weird-looking guy called Geosis" Mina said as she sat down at the table

"Geosis I know him" Jamzen says with a smirk on his face

"You do, did you finish him ?" Mina ask's while Jamzen places her plate on the table and then his own, then he began to sit down

"No not yet I will one day, he is too stong at the moment" Jamzen said as he clinched his fist in anger

"I bet you will, thank you" Mina said as she put her plate in the sink and kissed Jamzen on his cheek, before Jingero and Tanta burst through the door

"Hey where is ours ?" Jingero asked while sitting down at the table

"Yeah im starving" Tanta said as he turned his chair around and sat with his legs spread and his hands on the back of the chair

"Cook it yourself im not the cook on this ship" Jamzen says as he puts his plate in the sink

"Well im going to be the navigator" Mina says as she pulls out two maps from her pockets

"I'm not I'll make it too bloody" Tanta said as he took out his two daggers

"I guess it's going to be me" Jingero said as began to make a giant pancake and started to flip it in the air like a professional

"Woah Jingero you kept that secret" Tanta said

"I learnt from the best" Jingero said as he added some spices as he flipped the giant pancake in the air and cut it into 4 pieces and catched them in all in plates

Jingero then handed them to everyone in the crew, He than picked up a saké barrel and poured some of it into 4 sake cups and put them on the table

"Thanks Jingero" Jamzen said as he dug into his pancake

"Yeah thanks sushi you're not bad" Tanta said as picked up his slice with his daggers and eat them

"Thank you all of you, for coming after me" Mina says as she lets out tears of joy

"Mina are you okay ?" Jamzen, Tanta and Jingero all asked at the same time

"Yes im just glad that someone finally cares about me" Mina says as she wipes her tears

"Mina you will have to prove yourself, and take us to the Grand Line" Jamzen said as he stood up with his drink in the air

"Yes okay we will need to go over the Reverse mountain" Mina says as she pulls out a map showing a mountain with two currents going up and down

"Then we will in time first we need supplies" Jingero says as checks the fridge

"Theres a small island near it we can stop there if you want" Mina says as she points the mysterious island out to the crew

"Then it's settled we will go to the island then the Grand Line" Jamzen said as he put his cup up

Jamzen shouted cheers and then the crew followed the crew then began to eat their meal and descended into the night

_**That's the end of the chapter I just wanted to give the crew a plan on what they where going to do, make sure to review and check out the next chapter when it comes out and as always thanks for reading :D**_


	6. Chapter 6 The seperation Of The Crew

**Chapter 6**

**The Stationed harbor**

Jamzen and the crew are all asleep, Not aware of the approaching storm big enough to cover an entire island, as it comes closer and closer the boat rocks like baby and then with a big swing of air the Cyclone does a 360 in mid-air before landing on It's belly and waking up the entire crew

"Oi Jingero pull the sail rope" Mina orders Jingero who does exactly as she says and pulls the rope

"Jamzen push as much air as you can out the back of the ship" Mina says while gripping the steering wheel of the ship

"What about me ?" Tanta asks with a disappointing face

"You go to the top and see if you can see any islands" Mina replies while pointing to the top of the boat, Tanta climbs to the top while Jamzen makes his way to the back of the boat

"We can do this crew our journey is not going to end here" Jamzen says before making air go around his arms and out his palms making the boat fly of like a leaf in a leaf blower

"Wait im still up here" Tanta says before he falls of the lookout and begins plummeting to the ground

"Captain do something" Mina says as she is controlling the ship

Jamzen says nothing and flies in the air like a hawk and catches Tanta in his arms, before flying back to the ship

"Keep it up were almost out" Mina says as she notices clear blue sky through a hole in the back of the storm

_**Ughhhhh!**_Jingero pulls the rope with all his strength, and makes the sail come out like the wings of a dragon, The ship leaps out of the hole and goes back on top of the sea

"Well done everyone, Mina you are definitely the navigator" Jamzen says as he gives Mina a thumbs up

"Thanks captain" Mina says while getting her telescope out and looking through it

"There is a giant boat on its side with a door on the middle of the belly" Mina says to the crew

"That must be the Tavern near the reverse mountain" Jamzen said as he went to the front of the ship

"Oh yeah I see girls" Tanta said with a joyous face

"And maybe some sake" Jingero says as he licks his lips

_**Cough! Cough!**_Mina coughs as there is something they are missing

"Oh and the food" Jingero says while Mina smiles

"Oh yeah ha the good meat and sexy legs" Tanta says while he begins to drool thinking about the girls

"Tanta!" Mina says while her face turns red with anger

"Sorry sorry I got of track" Tanta apologised to Mina

"Will you shut up were here" Jamzen said as the Cyclone pulled into the dock

The Tavern had huge blue and white sign saying The Stationed Harbor, also three huge doors and many, many boats in the docks

"Well crew let's get some rest and leave tomorrow" Jamzen said as he entered the tavern to see lots of fancy tables and chairs and three huge bars on each side of the tavern, One small shop with food and lots of people sitting down not pirates or marines just people

"Woah I see bar, food and normal people" Jingero said with a smirk, before going to the bar and ordering a huge cup of saké

"Oi Jingero wait for me" Tanta said while laughing before going to the bar and began drinking with Jingero

"Well im getting the food" Mina says to Jamzen who seems a bit angry

"Okay im going to the bar" Jamzen said before joining Jingero and Tanta who are sharing joke and laughing but Jamzen is sitting there drinking in silence

Mina has waited for 5 minutes in a huge line for food

"Hi there what would you like ?" The blue haired man and blue eyes asked Mina

"Can I have 2000 Beli worth of meat please ?" Mina asks while taking out all of her money

"certainly madam just give me a moment" The man goes into a cellar and pulls out two barrels full with food

"Thank you" Mina says as she absorbs the metal from the floor and lifts the barrels, walks outside and places them on the boat, walks back in and joins the crew

"Oi Mina did you get the food ?" Jingero asked before getting his drink

"Yeah I did" Mina said before grabbing his drink and downing it like it was water

"Woah easy there we don't want you being ill now do we" Tanta said before putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah so what I havent had sake for over a year now" Mina said as she drank another cup of saké

A few hours pass, the crew are drunk and it now is closing time for the bar

"Hey Jingero did you see that marine captains face when I set Untar/The air wolf on him ?" Jamzen asks while laughing and falling over

"Yeah I d-did h-he shat his pants" Jingero said as everyone went quit for a second then they burst out in laughter

"Aghh man you guys are funny" The barman said before turning of some of the lights

"What we got to go, I was just starting to have fun" Tanta said before grabbing a bottle of saké and calmly walking out-of-door

"I don't care I just want to sleep" Jingero said before walking out the door after Tanta

"Well guess it's just me and you" Jamzen said before looking at Mina who is now fast asleep _**Snoooor!**_** Snoooor!**

Jamzen picks up Mina and takes her back to the Cyclone and puts her on a cloud bed as she doesnt have one yet, he then puts pure white cloudy pajamas and then jumps in his bed with excitement before yawning and going to sleep

**(********)**

The sun has risen and the Tornado pirates crew journey continues, Mina is steering the boat, Jingero is cooking the food, Tanta is practicing his sword attacks against a blood sparring doll, and Jamzen is sitting on a cloud with a telescope searching for the Reverse Mountain

"Oii captain you found it yet ?" Mina asked while looking up two the cloud he was sitting on

"No only the sea" Jamzen responded with a disgusted face

"Maybe just maybe Mina has gotten us lost" Tanta said as he stopped working out and threw a towel over himself

"Screw you I would never get us lost" Mina replied

"Oh yeah well then where are we ?" Tanta said with his arms wide apart in the air

"G-give me a minute" Mina said before brining out a map and searching for about 3 minutes

"Well" Tanta said with an angry tone

"We are a days trip from Reverse mountain, we accidentally went the wrong way, we went west from the Stationed Harbor when we were ment to go north" Mina said quietly like she didn't want anyone to hear her

"_**WHAAAAAAT**_you idiot!" Tanta shouted before going red in the face

"Mina what is wrong with you" Jamzen said calmly before jumping of the cloud floating down and going inside the kitchen

"Yo what are you doing here dinner aint ready for another half hour ?" Jingero asked Jamzen who is now sat at the table with a depressed face

"I don't get it I leave to become a pirate to get revenge for my brother and he turns out to be alive but I don't think I can save him at the moment" Jamzen says while pounding the table

"What you're brother, and what makes you say that you don't think you can save him ?" Jingero asks Jamzen while sitting at the table with him as the pot boils on the stove

"Me, were not strong enough, when we get to the Stationed Harbor we should go our separate ways for about a year to improve were going to need it" Jamzen said before standing up

"**_Whaaaaaat!_ **why we only just got Mina back it makes no sense" Jingero says in rage

"I know and she can handle herself now she has the will of a Tornado pirate you all do" Jamzen said before walking towards the door

"If it's what you want I wont say no but I can't talk for the others" Jingero said as he began to cook again

"I know and you don't have to they will when we get to the Stationed Harbor" Jamzen said before walking out and closing the door behind him

**(****)**

The crew is back at the Stationed Harbor and Jamzen is having a meeting with the crew, Jingero is sitting with an angry face

"Guys I know were fast" Jamzen says to the crew

"you're damn right about that" Tanta said while slicing a sparring doll, making its arms fall to the ground

"And I know were strong" Jamzen said while gripping his fist

"Hell yeah we are" Mina said while spawning a metal arm

"But where we are going we need to become the best and to do that we need to train to become faster and stronger to be able to overcome any obstacle" Jamzen

"What are you getting at captain ?" Tanta asks while standing up out of his chair and walking towards Jamzen

"Yeah what is it ?" Mina asks aswell

" Well there's no easy way to say this but" Jamzen says as he looks at Jingeros angry face

"Buuuuuuut" Tanta says while gripping his hands

"We need to separate only for a year to train..." Jamzen says as the crew goes quiet

"I don't b-believe it I only just got back" Mina says while her shocked expression brings her to the ground

"I broke out of prison to train" Tanta cuts the stack of dummies in one swing

"I'm sorry it's a decision I must take and as my crew members you must accept" Jamzen says as he creates a small wind through his finger tips and slices of one of his finger nails and places it on a piece of paper called the Vivre card, he then rips out three pieces and keeps the biggest and hands the other three to the crew

"What is this ?" Tanta asks while staring at the paper in his hand

"It's a Vivre card when you are strong enough come back to me and we shall spar only when all of you spar with me again is when we shall enter the Grand Line" Jamzen says as looks at Jingero who looks confused

"So you do want us to come back" Jingero says with a smirk as he put the piece of paper underneath his bandana

"Of course all of us we can overcome this Era and become the best there ever was" Jamzen said as he put his hand on his arm and flexed

"Wait how does this work im intrigued ?"Mina asks Jamzen

"Good question, each piece I gave you will lead you back to me if it begins to burn then im in trouble, if it turns to ash you no im dead" Jamzen said calmly

"Yeah we know that wont happen" Tanta said with a chuckle

"Anyway guys come in for a group hug" Jamzen said as everyone huddled together

"So how are we traveling ?" Tanta ask Jamzen with a grin on his face

"Well im leaving the Cyclone here for when we get back, for now we all use these" Jamzen said as he pointed two four two-man boats with their own initial flag, one with a tornado, the second with a Fishman and a bandana, the third with a blood sword skull and the last with a skull inside a chest

"Woah cool" Tanta said as he jumped on the blood sword skull boat

"Nice one" Mina says as she stepped onto her skull with a chest boat

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" Jingero said as he put his hand to Jamzen

"Yeah for now, first mate" Jamzen said as he shakked Jingero's hand before Jingero jumped inside his Fishman with a bandana boat

"Now to train" Jamzen says as he floats down to his boat

**"BYEEEE EVERYONE KEEP SAFE AND TRAIN HARD!" **Jamzen shouted as loud as he could

**"BYEEE CAPTAIN I WILL LEARN SO MUCH TO HELP THE CREW!"** Mina shouted with her hands on each side of her mouth before going north

**"GOOD LUCK I WONT KILL TO MUCH!"** Tanta shouted as wiped his medium length brown hair over his head before going west

**"I WILL TRAIN AND BECOME STRONGER THEN YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!"** Jingero shouted as he flexed his arms before going south

"Good luck everyone and become stronger and faster I want a fair battle" Jamzen says quietly as he lets out a few tears before going east and disappearing in the abyss of the great sea

**Thats the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed it if you did please review it will make me so happy to see someones opinion on my story and as always thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7 The Tornado Pirates meet again

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**The Tornado Pirates Meet Again**_

The crew have all separated it's been over 2 months all the crew are now going back to the docks of the Stationed Harbor to finally go over the reverse mountain and enter the Grand Line to free Jamzen's brother who is in a top-notch security prison and the leader of the Tornado Pirate crew Jamzen Miragashi ordered his crew to go and train as they were not strong enough to enter the Grand Line yet and Jamzen knew this all to well.

However the crew are back the first to arrive is Mina the Navigator who know looks a lot tougher then before she now wears an orange puffer jacket with a bright red top underneath also denim jeans with a brown belt and black high heels

"Hey I know you, you were here a while ago with some friends and you were so drunk hahaha!" A brown-bearded barman says as he cleans out a glass

"Yeah and you served me ha seen my friends anywhere ?" Mina asks the barman before looking around for herself only to see a few strangers eating and drinking

"Nope just you why did you get separated ?" The barman asks as he pours her a glass of orange juice

"Well not exactly we just left each other to go train and know we are ment to meet here" Mina replies as she drinks her juice

Tanta walks through the door super quietly as if a really old person had just walked in he appears with only one sie of his body visible as the other half is in the shadows of the room he seems to be wearing a navy blue blazer with a black jumper underneath and then a white shirt underneath that and some navy blue tight trousers with navy blue smart shoes

The barman throws a can of soda over to him before shouting "Here catch"

Tanta quickly pulls out a dagger and stabs the side of his shoulder that is in the darkness and then catches the soda with a whole blood arm

"What the hell happened to you ?" Mina asks while running over to him

"I was about to ask the exact same thing" Jingero says as he appears to be standing on the ceiling he appears to be wearing a black vest top and blue shorts with a yellow rope as a belt and sandals and the same bandana as before except it is slightly worn

"You guys sure have changed in these two months" Jamzen says as he walks through the door and then putting his arm around Tanta he appears to be wearing a short-sleeved red shirt with a yellow striped pattern on it also some red shorts and sandals and as always the scarf from before

"You asked what happened to my arm" Tanta says to gather Mina's attention

"Yes sorry what happened ?" Mina asks again

"Ha sorry im not telling" Tanta says as he begins to laugh madly

"Well I don't really care what happened to you I just want something to drink" Jingero says as he begins to sit down at the bar and orders his drink

"My thoughts exactly" Jamzen said as he walked over to the bar

Mina and Tanta soon joined them, the bar filled with laughter and then a wierd man in a corner began to look at Jamzen with a worried look on his face, Jamzen noticed and then the man hid for a second before looking again only to see Jamzen standing over him

"Argh leave me alone you dirty pirate" The man said before running outside

"Dirty ?" Jamzen says with a confused face before smelling his armpits and then following the man outside

"Ha he fell for it boys easy pickings" The man said before a whole bunch of men appeared from behind barrels and a wall

"Oh so this is a mugging" Jamzen said with a chuckkle

"Yeah it is so why don't you hand over anything you have before we have to hurt you" The man says while slipping out a short blade

"Hahahahahahahahahaha !" Jamzen laughs hysterically

"Whats so funny ?" The man asks

"You think you can hurt me with that" Jamzen says with a chuckle

"Oh I'll do more than that I'll kill you!" The man screams as he charges at Jamzen with his friends

_**Kaze Kaze No Pounding Army/Jamzen turns the air around him and makes it hit every one of his enemies into the water with amazing strength**_

Jamzen chuckles as he walks back into the bar

"Where did you go I got you a drink ?" Tanta asks Jamzen as he hands him his drink

"Oh just had to handle some dogs" Jamzen said as glimpsed back at the door

"Yo that your boat" A small man says with a beard

"Yeah whats it to you ?" Jamzen asks the wierd gentleman

"If your going over the reverse mountain can I have the remains of the boat" The man says with a gruff tone

"Ha our boats fine we have Mina to help us get over" Jamzen says with a chuckle

"That navigator and the only thing you need that boat will get obliterated without any guarding" The man says as he begins to walk towards the door with Jamzen

"Oh yeah and what do you know about ships ?" Jamzen said as the man grew angry in the face

"I'm probably the best shipwright you're damn crew will ever see" The man says with a grin

"Ha i'll belive it when I see it" Jamzen says with a smirk

"Well if you don't belive me go and check out your ship" The man said while walking outside

Both Jamzen and the man go outside the crew soon follow

"Woah this looks incredible" Jamzen says while checking out the Cyclone which is now covered in A beautiful light to dark reddish-brown Very hard  
and heavy wood called temper wood which made the boat as stable as a mountain

"Damn we gonna need this guy" Tanta said while putting his arm around the man

"No joke this is badass" Jingero said while putting his and on the side of the boat

"I knew you would like it" The man replies

"I do but why help us and whats you're name?" Jamzen asks with a questionable face

"Well my name is Gita Take and I helped you because I knew you wouldn't last a minute on the reverse mountain and im fed up of collecting broken ships even doe I do like the parts" Gita replies with a smirk on his face

"I know this is sudden but you look strong and loyal and I know what you can do so want to join my crew?" Jamzen asks with excitement

"Sorry I can't I really want to but if I leave then the marines will find out about the pirates crossing over see I collect the broken boats and the marines just go past not noticing a thing so without me they would stop the access and then no dreams for pirates will ever come true" Gita replies with a saddened look

"Then we will find someone to fill in for you" Jamzen says with a grin on his face

"That wont be easy im the only shipwright here" Gita replies with a chuckle

"Then we will go somewhere else and find one Jingero" Jamzen says alerting Jingero

"Yes what do you want?" Jingero asks Jamzen

"I want you Mina and Tanta to go to the nearest island and find a shipwright to take over for Gita" Jamzen replies making the whole crew alert

"What I don't want to be with this walking sushi" Tanta replied

"Oh and you think I want to be with this freak" Jingero says back to Tanta

"Will you two shut up and get on already we aint got all day" Mina said making the crew amazed on how fast she was as she hit both of them on there heads leaving them with a bloodshot nose

"Okay just don't hit me see yah Jamzen" Jingero said as he got on the Cyclone

"Dbnn-ont hjlj-it me" Tanta said with a slur in his words probably from the hit to the head

"Oh dear" Jamzen said as he picked up Tanta shouted _**Cloud Carrier/creating a cloud capable of carrying a giant** _and then putting Tanta on the cloud and making the cloud disappear above the Cyclone making Tanta drop on the boats deck

"Okay Jamzen take care we just met again but oh well" Mina says as she sets sail

"Why are you not going?" Gita asks Jamzen

"because now there's no one in the way we can spar" Jamzen replied with a large grin on his face

"What" Gita says with a shockfull expression

"You heard I didn't stutter show me you're power

"Okay here I go" Gita says as he starts to...

To be continued in the next chapter The Duel Of the Strongest chapter 8, Thanks for reading make sure to leave a review please and make sure to read the next chapter thanks

Safe :D


End file.
